Moving On
by FlowersofAsh
Summary: While her partner is sleeping, Faline writes one last goodbye to her dear friend, Grovyle. Set after the first ending of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Implied character death.


Hey, Grovyle.

It's been a while since I've seen you last.

Since we changed history and saved the world...

That means you must be gone.

I should be gone too. But I'm still here. I don't know how and I don't know why.

So I'm going to try and live my life to the fullest. Why question a new chance at life?

That's what you would've wanted me to do, right?

I thought so.

I'm up here on Sharpedo Bluff, writing this.

It's currently midnight. This is the only time I could find to write.

Vixie is sleeping. She doesn't know what I'm doing. I might tell her eventually, but I feel this is a private matter.

I know you're probably never going to read this, being gone from existence and all, but this is something I need to do, so I can move on.

Well, here goes.

I may not remember much about my past, but what I do know is that you are one of my best friends. Ever.

I think you are a brave, kind, modest, selfless, overall amazing Pokémon.

It's a shame I could never tell you.

Really gets you thinking. How fragile life is. How easily it can be blown out, like a candle in the wind.

Sorry, didn't mean to get depressing there.

Anyway, when I first heard of you (as a Pokémon, that is), even though everyone thought you were a criminal, I knew there was a story behind what you were doing.

And what a story it was.

Vixie may not have initially trusted you, but I did. There was just a feeling of familiarity that wouldn't go away when I was around you.

I remember being thrown into the future by Dusknoir, and we were going to be killed by the Sableye.

It was your quick thinking that saved us.

I can hear you now, denying it.

"No, Faline, it was your idea!"

I may have came up with it, but it was your leadership that prompted the idea.

You're just that kind of person.

Willing to be a leader when one is needed.

That's the kind of quality I love in a person.

You were the light in our world's darkest hour.

Sitting here, in the night, with only the moon and the stars to light my words, I wonder: Is this worth it?

Writing this letter, even though I know you'll never read it?

Am I just living in the past, clinging to broken dreams?

I think it's worth it. At least, I hope it is.

On a lighter note, did you know Celebi has a crush on you?

It was pretty obvious.

How she blushed, played with her hands, and acted all flustered when you were around?

I think it was cute how she likes you.

She should've told you when she had the chance...

Oh dear. Here comes the depressing feelings again.

I've gotta stay off that train of thought if I'm gonna hold it together for the rest of this letter.

Okay.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

...

Alright. I've calmed down now.

Well, what else is there to say?

Vixie and I are going to attempt the Guild Graduation Test tomorrow.

Actually, it's more like today, but I digress.

Wow. I've been writing this a while.

The sun is rising. Dawn is near.

I should try to get some kind of sleep, or at least make it back to the guild before everyone wakes up.

Chatot'll freak out if I'm not there for morning announcements.

Well, I've put this off long enough.

I miss you, Grovyle.

Farewell, my friend.

Love,

Faline.

* * *

The Eevee sets her pencil down. She takes one last look at the sunrise before turning away to the sign directing one to Treasure Town. Tied to the wooden post is a white balloon.

She folds her letter up and writes 'Grovyle' on the front. Faline walks over to the balloon, removes it from the post, and ties it around the letter. Finally, she walks over to the cliff's edge, and lets the balloon go. The Eevee watches as it slowly floats away, up into the stars.

Feeling a burden lift itself off her chest, Faline walks back to Wigglytuff's Guild, with a ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? The idea came to me while I was laying on my living room couch staring at the ceiling, I had also just eaten Doritos, and it's two in the morning. Ideas sort of float out of the sky when you combine all those. Alright, well, I should probably get some sleep. Or not. Probably not.  
Oh, and I don't own anything.**


End file.
